Guardian of laughter
by Aliece Fatin
Summary: Pitch is not gone. you can never truly get rid of fear. When a new spirit rises jack does not want her to experience the same thing he did for those 300 years. being alone. but will her fear be stronger than his and all of the other guardians centers. a touch of romance but nothing too mushy also her death is a little graphic edited version available.
1. Chapter 1

moon made spotlights

the first thing i remember is being cold. It was dark and i was tired. and really really scared. i had no idea where i was. i didn't even know

who i was. needless to say i was scared. then i realized i was being spotlighted by a bright light. i opened my eyes and was surprised to

see the moon. truthfully i was expecting a helicopter or something of the like but i had a limited amount of information at the moment. I

was happy to see it. i felt like it had chased away all my fear. like i was safe. i froze not knowing what else to do then i heard it a whisper

of words that seemed ancient even though i could hear it perfectly "_you are_..."

* * *

sorry for short first chapter more to come


	2. alone but never truly alone

okay here it is the big reveal. here is three chapters for all those who love jack and want pitch to step on a Lego. you are Larissa Light. I was filled with joy. I was happy to hear those words to hear the name that the moon had christened me with. Then i noticed where i was. i was surrounded by ashes. a forest that had recently had a wildfire. and i was alone. and for a second i was scared again. but then i looked up and saw the billions of stars twinkling above me and i was filled with joy i remember wanting to fly up and meet them to see what they are. and then i had wings. i immediately took flight and flew as high as i could. i laughed with joy and was surprised as the stars appeared to shine 20x brighter. i started to fall. i fell onto a tree branch not too seriously injured. my wings were gone but i wasn't worried i was happy. i was overjoyed! i wanted to smile and sing and... laugh. so i did. and again the moon and stars seemed to shine brighter along with lights off to a distant. A Town! maybe someone can fill in the many missing pieces of the puzzle of me. i imagined walking on air and so it was. i danced all the way there gliding on the air. soon i arrived at the source of light. it was a small country town. today must have been a festival of some sort because it looked like everybody in town was there. there was a large campfire where adults stood making s'mores. children of all ages stood talking and playing. i walked over to 2 girls who looked about 14 or 15. about the same age as me. "so i'm getting dressed and Sadie walks in and shes all like "you have cancer!'" girl 1 says in an outraged voice. they started to laugh. "well that's nothing compared to me. when my mom walked in on me after my shower she looked at me and said 'time to buy a bra' and later she told my dad! he acted like at any moment i would ask were babies come from he couldn't stay alone with me for 5 minutes!" they broke out into laughter. "with how some people treat boobs they might as well be cancer!" i said thinking out loud i giggled at my joke. girl 1 seemed to glow slightly as she repeated what i had said. they bust out laughing. i was a little confused. were they making fun of me? Ignoring me? "ummmm...i'm sorry i didn't mean to but in i'm a little lost..." the 2 girls took no notice. "hey umm.." i took a step forward and immediately tripped on a stick. i fell on girl 1 but i was shocked as i went straight through her! The feelings that came were simultaneous. i felt as if my heart was breaking into a million different pieces i felt devastated. i reached toward girl 2 and was met by the same. i stood up on my own after which 2 children ran through me. Then it dawned on me. they cant see me or feel me i don't know how the girl had "heard" me. i started to walk away following a trail that led to the woods. i stopped and looked toward the moon. suddenly i remembered something. i had once heard someone say that the moon was the brightest light in a time of darkness. i listened for the voice that had spoken earlier but heard only the distant noises. my thoughts were broken as a man walked through me. I fell as a memory came to me. a memory of fear. fear of men. i looked behind me. the man was slowly fading into the distance. i looked forward and was taken by surprise as i saw a gray man dressed in black was inches from my face grinning. fear took over and i did the only thing i could. run. okay so thats that i take suggestions and i have a contest. pretend this story is a movie pick a song for each chapter for every person who does this i will write a long chapter. pick 2 songs i dont care just be like larissa and use your imagination. the official song of the capter can change if a better one is found so you can list one at any time. here is my best be for right now. watch?feature=pla... 


	3. the first yearfull of discovery

for the first couple of days i stayed in the forest hiding from everything including the darkness. eventually i ventured out my curiosity getting the best of me. i poke my head out and am surprised to find it raining. A memory comes back to me. a memory of my love of thunderstorms. i laugh as my heart fills with joy. a lightning bolt strikes followed by thunder. i smile wider. it rains all day as i explore the town. after i saw somebody wearing a really cute rain outfit i imagined myself in it and so it was it took a second try to actually get dry. i am careful not to get too close to anybody which isn't too hard as everybody is inside their warm dry homes or playing in mud puddles in the backyards. i passed by farms and houses a bar which i gave a wide birth realizing the majority of it would be men. every time i saw a guy i would run the other way. i hated to act like a coward but at the moment i didn't know what to do. My running away did lead to me discovering a farmers market a grocery store a drug store and a library. as soon as i stepped into the quite comforting structure a memory came to me of being happy and quite and at piece curled up with a good book. books that could take you anywhere make you anybody teach you anything. i wanted to live here. "now that nobody can see me i can" i said to myself with a wry smile on my face. i laughed as i realized i had a warm dry comfortable place to live. the dim lights seemed to brighten to a warm glow, i made myself comfortable on a beanbag in a desolate corner and pulled down a book. for weeks after that i didn't leave the library. i spent day and night reading venturing into other parts of the library only to grab a book never to sit. there was too much of a chance of somebody sitting on me or a guy coming near me. as far as i knew though people only came into the library for a homework assignment never to actually read. i was a little disappointed to find out that nobody could see the books that i carried and whenever i dropped them it was blamed on poor shelf stacking or somebody careless and disrespectful. even being called a ghost would have been better i mean thats what i am isnt it somehow i doubted it. librarians did however complain about people leaving books piled on the floor i started to hide my stack better. after 9 months of isolation from the outside world i decided to explore. i was made brave by the thrilling adventures and encouraging poetry. i decided to leave at night when there would be less people in this social town. i was surprised to come faced to face with a man with gray skin i realized with a shock that i had seen him before. and was backtracked as i realized something else. he could see me! he was staring right at me his smile would have made any teenage girl cautious but i was too occupied to notice his facial expression. "something scaring you?" he asked "if so i'd be happy to take care of it." like the ditzy blonde girl in any horror movie i was paralyzed with fear. at least i wasn't screaming knowing no one could hear me. "you don't have to be afraid." he said breaking me out of my stupor. i didn't have to be afraid i could also be brave. i was smart enough to realize i had no strength or capability of fighting him so i did the only sensible thing i could. i gave myself wings and i flew. i looked down and was glad too see the man couldn't follow me but i knew i couldn't go back. so i kept going. i had read the map of the town and had found out i was in Colorado i had learned the directions from there to Georgia so i decided to go to Tennessee. i didn't stop flying until i arrived at a building marked Nashville library. i walked i pick the locked and walked in. it wasn't till then that i realized i could pick a lock. what type of person had i been? i look to the moon for answers but i am answered by the usual silence. i made a startling discovery upon venturing farther into the library i realized it was big really big. "i don't like big buildings too many places for things to hide." i said to no one in particular as i remembered a piece from my past. but there was nothing i could do. the recent events had left me exhausted. the place was entirely too dark but i couldn't even use my magic to put on pj's. as I looked around I realized it reminded me of a dance studio. a song came to me I remembered to be called hush little baby I couldn't help but dance. I made my way around the large building making slow graceful ballet moves before I passed out and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

ok heres the best I could come up with please suggest a better one the lead up to parts are too hard to write and imagine music with so please attempt3 watch?v=mu-dhduwYTo


End file.
